When You Love Me
by KaydenceRei
Summary: Olivia can't seem to sleep, and when Elliot comes over late at night, neither can resist the other. [I caved in.. sex scene, rather innocent though] Oneshot, EO, songfic.


**Disclaimer**: Yeah.. they aren't mine, go figure.

**A/N**: Okay, so.. yes this is my third oneshot in a row, I AM indeed losing my mind, but people do seem to be liking them, so this is the last one before bed, but perhaps I can write another when I wake up if my creativity is still feeling in place.

**Artist**: Martina McBride

**Song**: When You Love Me

* * *

Olivia groaned as she shifted on her bed, she couldn't seem to sleep even if her life had depended on it. She was thankful that she wasn't scheduled to work tomorrow, because she wouldn't have been any good to anyone in a state of sleep deprivation. She sat up, rubbing her tired brown eyes, wondering why insomnia had to hit on the night she had off.

There was far too much on her mind, that was why she couldn't sleep. Too many things were rolling through her sleepy mind that there was no possible way for her to sleep in such a state. She sighed slightly, things just weren't right anymore. Any guy that she dated, she never really liked. She never fit with them, they weren't the ones.

But she knew one man who was the one, but lately she could barely hang on to even him. They seemed to drift further and further apart which made her feel so out of place, like a memory lost in the depths of someone's mind.. of his mind, her partner's mind. Why did she always have to seem so strong for other people, was it because she thought that if she showed weakness, she wouldn't be viewed as her male co-worker's equals?

Her head shook as if to dismiss the thought from her mind. None of her friends would ever treat her differently if she had shown a moment of weakness, they all had their moments of being seemingly defeated, and each one picked the other up. But for once.. she wanted to feel like a woman, she wanted to be held, not be the one holding, she needed someone to be the one to always pick her up, and hold her, telling her that she was what completed them.

_Sometimes I feel like I never quite fit in  
Like I'm always a little out of place  
It's hard to be everything to everyone  
There's so many roles I have to play  
Sometimes I'm just barely hanging on  
Seems like I'm always fighting to be strong  
To find somewhere that I belong_

Olivia looked up at hearing the sound of the buzzer of her apartment. She turned her face towards her clock, wondering who could be at her apartment at one-thirty in the morning. She stood up, her bare feet touching the cold hardness of her wooden floors, and it didn't take long for her to begin walking towards the front door of her apartment. She hit the call button, but didn't say anything, deciding to let whoever it was speak first.

"Liv, it's Elliot.. I'm sorry if I woke you up, but could I come up?" came Elliot's voice over the intercom.

Olivia blinked back her look of surprise, but hit the buzzer that allowed him entry into the building as a yawn escaped her lips. She walked into her kitchen, pulling out two bottled waters and walking back to her front door, pulling it open just as he was about to knock and holding one bottle out for him. She smiled slightly, "You didn't wake me up, no worries."

Elliot smiled back at her, accepting the bottle of water. He walked into her apartment as she moved away from the door and sat down on her couch in the living room. He walked over to her couch and sat down next to his partner, taking his jacket off and putting it on the arm of the couch. He then put one arm around her shoulders as though it were a natural thing for them to do.

The look of surprise had clearly registered on her face because she noticed Elliot get a slightly embarrassed look to his face. She smirked slightly, "Have you been drinking or something?" she asked him, figuring that being drunk or tipsy might explain his odd behavior. But, it was odd, she felt a little less like his partner at this moment, and like she was something more to him. And she liked it..

_When you love me every part of me feels  
Like I'm right where I'm meant to be  
When you touch me you reach through to  
My soul to the truest place in me  
Baby in your arms I'm free  
To just be a woman_

Elliot had to laugh at his partner's assumption, "No Liv, I haven't had one drink, I swear." He held his arms up defensively as he grinned, taking in her appearance. He'd never actually seen Olivia not in her working clothes, or at least, not in silk female boxers, and a tank top that hardly passed over her belly button. He turned a slightly pink tint at having just checked out his partner the way he did so openly, from her gorgeously long legs that were crossed indian style, to her mid-section which had the now feminine curve that was harder to make out in her working clothes.

A smile quickly passed upon her lips as she watched Elliot's eyes travel from her legs to her stomach. She blushed a bit, which she had never actually done before at having been given a body check. She saw in his eyes, lust, she imagined it to be, that hadn't been there before.. which made her blush harder. She watched him as he turned his body so that he was facing her, and moved towards her, quickly covering her mouth with his. She hadn't expected that to happen when she let him in her apartment, but she certainly wasn't going to stop him.

He grinned against her lips, both of them having dropped their bottled waters onto the floor without ever having opened them. He pulled her onto his lap, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around the back of her head as her hands went on both sides of his face.

_I can't believe how beautiful I feel  
There is nothing here to hide  
I'm unafraid and so completely real  
Oh and never more alive  
This life can be so hard to understand  
But your eyes oh they see me as I am  
And you take me as I am_

Olivia had to hold in a laugh at what herself and Elliot were doing right now. But the only real thing that she could keep on her mind was being with him at this moment, and she couldn't figure out if it was lust.. or love. But she knew she wanted him right now, that wasn't hard at all for her to figure out. She'd taken the initiative of tugging his shirt up slightly, which she noticed it didn't take long for him to lift his hands up, allowing her to pull the shirt cleanly off of him and toss it to the side.

He caught his partner's lips once more after she removed his shirt and he began pulling up her tank top in which she had done the same thing as him by lifting her hands up. He tossed the tank top away, not bothering to even stare at Olivia's bare chest before settling his lips on hers once more. He soon turned Olivia so that she was laying on the couch, she was already unzipping his pants, and he was a little surprised at how quick she could move. She'd managed to remove his pants and his boxers before he'd even begun pulling her silk shorts off.

Her grin grew wider as all the clothes had been removed, all of her ideas of wanting to be able to sleep had practically flown out the window at this point. Being with Elliot like this, was something she would take over a few extra hours of sleep any day. She let out a small laugh as he started kissing her neck, which had tickled her skin lightly as his tongue ran over it as well.

_When you love me every part of me feels  
Like I'm right where I'm meant to be  
When you touch me you reach through to  
My soul to the truest place in me  
Baby in your arms I'm free  
To just be a woman_

Elliot had to grin as well now, he'd never heard his partner actually giggle at something like she had just then. He continued the kisses down her chest, and over her stomach before he looked at her, and caught her eyes, telling him she was as ready as he was. He moved back up, catching her lips once more as he entered inside of her.

Her back arched into him slightly, her arm wrapping around the back of his head, keeping their kiss going to muffle a moan that threatened to escape her lips as he gave short and quick thrusts. This had been something she wanted, and now it was happening. They both broke the kiss for a quick catch of their breath, her moan seceeding from her throat as soon as they broke apart.

_Baby hold me close never let me go  
Never let me go_

Elliot had been trying to hold in his own moan from the pleasure, but when Olivia couldn't, he couldn't do it either. They both seemed to release their holds on each other as they gave in to the final moments. He let out a short breath just as she did when he pulled out of her, but merely wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close to him.

She smiled and laid her head on Elliot's shoulder, clearly satisfied and finally tired enough to want to sleep. She closed her eyes, completely content to be laying in his arms on the couch, but deciding she'd really prefer to sleep in her bed. She gave him a slight prod in this side with her hand, nodding her head down the hallway in which he seemed to get the general idea.

They'd once more let go of each other and Olivia put her pajamas back on after hunting them down as Elliot only put on his boxers. He grinned and came up behind her, picking her up in his arms, causing her to laugh as he walk down the hall and into the bedroom, placing her down on the bed and getting in with her.

_When you love me every part of me feels  
Like I'm right where I'm meant to be  
When you touch me you reach through to  
My soul to the truest place in me  
Baby in your arms I'm free  
To just be a woman_

Olivia smiled and laid her head down on Elliot's chest after he laid down, closing her eyes once more and enjoying the fact that she was with him still. He'd made her feel more feminine in their time together tonight then she'd ever felt in her life, which she absolutely loved.

"Liv.." he mumbled out. He smiled when her brown eyes opened up and looked at him curiously, "Love you.." he said quietly, which seemed to make her smile grow huge.

She grinned, but closed her eyes again, feeling his one arm wrap around her once more. "Love you too El.." she replied as they both found themselves falling into a dreamy sleep. This is what she wanted..

_To just be a woman._

* * *

**Okay, that's right, I caved in and wrote a damned sex scene. It's not completely obscene in it's nature, I think it's fairly innocently written lol! This is what happens to my mind at 4am, almost 5am. -Kay**


End file.
